


Dressed to Kill

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Regina reflects on wearing EQ wear again saving Emma in the Wish Realm. hovering between romantic and platonic.





	Dressed to Kill

As queen, her dresses had been armor—leather or satin or lace, covered up or strategically bare, they protected her. The very extravagance of them marked her as the mighty and dangerous Evil Queen.

But she wasn’t the Evil Queen anymore. She was Regina, reformed and ready to spend the rest of her life working toward redemption.

Now, the gown wasn’t protective but suffocating. Far from keeping others out, it was a trap.  

But she was going to save Emma, and it would take the Evil Queen to shock her awake. Her own discomfort was a small price to pay.


End file.
